dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Martial arts
Martial arts (武道, budō) is a discipline practiced by many beings throughout the known Universe. Practitioners are known as "martial artists" (武道家, budōka). History Martial arts, as we know it, began eons ago; created by warrior races as a way of competing, as well as mastering their bodies, souls, and minds. The humans on Earth were the first to create schools that taught different methods of martial arts fighting. Aliens, like the Saiyans, were the first to apply ''ki'' to the art, though some humans were able to do the same. The Grand Supreme Kai, in particular, created the very first energy attack; the Kamehameha which soon spread to the outside universe. Each race had their own reason for creating the arts. The ancient martial arts masters on Earth developed their arts to improve the condition of their bodies and to push their physical limits, thereby making them stronger. The Saiyans on Planet Vegeta developed martial arts meant for pushing their physical and mental limits, as well as to kill all who opposed them. Other races, such as the Namekians, developed martial arts as a means of protection, while others, such as the Frost Demons, used them for evil purposes. Overview The term "martial arts" covers a wide variety of teachings that span eons. Despite this, however, most martial arts can be broken down into three classes; Hard-style martial arts; the art of focusing on the physical body and the destructive force it can produce. Soft-style martial arts, which focuses on using one's latent energy, or ''chi'' to fight. The last style is dubbed "Explosive-style" martial arts by the masters on Earth. It involves the use of one's ki energy to produce and utilize energy in various ways. While many fighters will focus solely on one style of fighting, many more will incorporate all three into their training, such as the Saiyans. Martial arts also can be classified into armed and unarmed fighting. Schools such as , which focuses on using a sword to fight, are considered armed martial arts schools. While martial arts is indeed a form of fighting, it has many mental and spiritual applications. Depending on the school one is taught in, spiritual and mental growth may actually be apart of one's training as a martial artist. Applications Martial arts is primarily used as a means of self-defense or offense in the universe. It can be used by good or evil forces and is usually used by both to further each side's goals. For example, the evil Planet Trade Organization employs martial artists to help them enslave races for their empire. However, martial artists such as the Z Fighters use the arts to protect their homes and loved ones. As mentioned in the previous section, the arts are also commonly used for mental and spiritual enlightenment as well as to test one's limits and to make one stronger. Some fighters compete to showcase their martial arts skills in competitions such as the World Martial Arts Tournament and the Strongest Under the Heavens Tournament. Martial Arts Schools * West Kai Academy - A school of martial arts taught by the West Kai. It is located, as one might guess, in the West Galaxy of the universe. *''Tiger School of Martial Arts'' - A school founded by Queen Kai. *''Ryōzanpaku'' - Though not a school in the typical sense, it is a gathering place of strong martial artists. Trivia * Martial arts in the Dragon Ball universe is much different than it is in the real world in both application and teaching. Category:Martial Arts